the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bearded Skeleton
The Bearded Skeleton is a member of the Justice /Co/mrades. Origin The Bearded Skeleton was once Scotland's best spy, Alistair MacGowan, during the Wars of Scottish Independence. Being highly skilled at what he does, it has been said that Alistair could sneak between a few drops of rain keeping his arse dry whilst hiding is the shadows. No man could infiltrate the British lines, nor return to friendly territory with surprisingly accurate information, as well as him. Unfortunately, Alistair finally met with his demise. Captured by the British when venturing too deep into their territory, he was imprisoned and tortured for what he knew. Resisting what the Brits have put him through, they made a gruesome decision in which Alistair had all the skin flayed from his body, then buried in a shallow grave. A terrible end for Alistair and his family (although not so sad an end for their neighbor, who had had his eye on Alistair's wife for some time now *rimshot*). Resurrection As Alistair lay in his grave for centuries, the world changed above him. In the late twentieth century, the Sageworthy Society was running rampant as the Justice /co/mrades were only beginning to form their alliance to combat the menace, an extremely minor necromancer by the name of Allakafale, brought Alistair to life in an attempt to earn his way into the Sageworthy Society's ranks. Unwillingly, Alistair served under him for a time, bound by ancient magicks. He managed to break free from his enslaving bond during a battle with Nicky Two-Vests and Manny Quinn. Free from evil that shackled him, he slew Allakafale, and from that day forward, he was considered a founding member of the Justice /co/mrades. Although his powers and abilities do not well lend themselves to combat, he serves as the team's coordinator and intelligence gatherer. Even though his skin has never returned, the magicks that are bound to him allowed his full Scottish beard to regrown. Abilities Being an undead creature, The Bearded Skeleton is nearly unkillable. However, due to a lack of muscles and other protective tissues, he is prone to shattering when his magical bonds are under enough force, which limits his effectiveness in combat. Fortunately, he does not feel pain and can piece himself back together given some time. Although competent in combat, his real talents lie in information gathering. In his time with the Justice /co/mrades, he has created an intricate web of informants and moles extending all the way down through the criminal underworld, and rising as high as the Oval Office. TBS uses these resources to discover plots before they even begin, and then sending in his Comrades to put an end to them. Despite being born in an era that didn't have chimneys, much less electricity, The Bearded Skeleton immediately recognized that computers are valuable tools for a spy, and set about learning how to use them in his exploits. He has successfully became competent at hacking, although he may never be the equal of his counterparts in the Sageworthy Society's hacker team, he is more than capable of keeping the Justice /co/mrades' systems locked down and safe from intrusion. When he slew Allakafale, TBS absorbed his necromantic abilities. However, these magicks are pretty weak, as Allakafale was very poor at the dark arts. The Bearded Skeleton mostly uses these magical to contact various spirits and otherworldly entities, to keep an eye on the occult network and ensure that there's no trouble coming from that quarter. Gallery TheBeardedSkeleton3.0Smaller.png|Original heromachine concept Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Magic